Arceus vs Dimentio
Prelude Two of Nintendo's most powerful dieties clash in an epic battle of good vs evil, the creator vs the destroyer, it's Arceus vs. Dimentio. Arceus Wiz: Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon. This powerful Pokemon is said in the legends of Sinnoh to have emerged from an egg and created the universe with its one thousand arms. Boomstick: Arceus is the most powerful non Mega/Primal-Pokemon, with the exception of Ultra Necrozma, but that doesn't mean Arceus isn't a force to be reckoned with. Wiz: '''Arceus may be a Normal-type at its base, but it can change its typing with an Elemental Plate or a Z-Crystal in its hold, and knows a wide variety of attacks. '''Boomstick: However, even the God of Pokemon has his weaknesses. If it is missing some of its plates, its adaptability would be hindered and it would be more vulnerable to attacks. Wiz: Yet that dialemah is solved with the advent of Z-Crystals, so that weakness can be nullified. Dimentio Wiz: '''Dimentio is a powerful jester with a mysterious backstory. No one really knows where he came from, but we might have an idea why. '''Boomstick: Dimentio was the one who created the Dark Prognosticus, which, in turn would make him a former member of the Tribe of the Ancients. Wiz: '''He is highly skilled in the arts of magic, and is extremely intellegent, even fooling Blumiere into thinking he was working for him. We all know how that turned out. '''Boomstick: However, as cunning as Dimentio is, he can still be hurt by the Pure Hearts. Wiz: Even when almost dead, he had one last trick up his sleeve, attempting to destroy every world even when he was dead. However, that quickly got nullified by the Pure Hearts. Death Battle Omniversia999: The combatants are ready to go. Wiz: So now... Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Hall of Origin, Earth Arceus walked across the Hall of Origin, thinking about the past. He was proud of the universe he created, and was proud of all the good in it. No more Team Galactic, no more Team Plasma, no more Team Flare. Team Rocket was the only evil team remaining, but they were always beaten by Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, who were currently traveling through the Alola Region, and about to walk to the Altar. He suddenly felt some evil presence, one powerful enough to rival him. He teleported to the Alola Region to find the being before it could do any harm. It has already arrived. Poni Island Altar And so, our heroes have finally came to the Altar to summon the Legendary Ultra Beast known as Solgaleo. The Tapus activated the mechanism to summon the Legendary. It did bring him here, but to no one's exception. Nebby evolved into the Sunne Pokemon, who gave out a loud roar. "Nebby evolved into Solgaleo..." Lillie said. "You've gotta be kidding me..." Several of the Pokemon began to run away as Nebby took his landing on his new paws. He roared one final time before another voice began to speak. "Ahaha! And so I arrive..." a voice spoke. A being warped into existance. Not a Pokemon, but something else. It looked like a jester of sorts, clad in yellow, purple, and black. "What are you?" Ash said. "I am the master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds! I am...DIMENTIO! And might I say, you have came on a long journey. It is too bad that it will end too soon." Suddenly, a box was erected around Ash. Another four trapped the Tapu inside. With a snap of Dimentio's fingers, an explosion happened in each box, and within a few seconds, Ash, Pikachu, and all four Tapu were gone, as well as the boxes around them. Dimentio only laughed as he conjured up a ball of purple and yellow energy, three of them, to be exact, and attempted to kill the trainers and Solgaleo, only to be struck by a Hyper Beam. "Arceus..." Lillie said as the being revealed himself. Arceus glared at Dimentio, who never let his smile fade. "Ah, so you know this dope. Been there, done that. I was about to destroy your world, anyway." the insane jester said as he got into a fighting pose. Arceus began doing the same. "Nebby, take us out!" Lillie said. Nebby nodded and used Sunsteel Strike, creating an Ultra Wormhole and escaping with his riders. They would have to save Lusamine themselves. "What a shame, what a shame. I was just wanting to play with them. No matter, you're going to witness my ultimate spectacle!" Dimentio laughed. Arceus got into a fighting pose, focusing on the Master of Dimensions. FIGHT! Arceus attempted to use Extreme Speed on Dimentio, who flew up into the sky to avoid damage. Dimentio tossed a ball of magic at the Alpha Pokemon, injuring him, yet not fazing him. Arceus flew into the sky as well, charging once more at the jester with Extreme Speed, this time hitting him. Dimentio summoned several energy spheres and tossed them at Arceus, who destroyed them all. When he saw his foe, there was not one, but four of him. "Really, is that the best you got?" one of the Dimentios said. "Now which one of these handsome doubles is the real me?" They all laughed at Arceus and began conjouring their own energy spheres, however, Arceus was ready for this. He saw that one of the Dimentios did it slightly before the other three, but it was enough. He used Psybeam to target the real Dimentio, which was blocked by a clone, who dissapeared, only to be replaced by another one. "Did you really think I'd let my gaurd down on someone like you? Think again, you dopey horse." another one of the doubles said. Soon enough, there were three more doubles. All eight Dimentios began to circle around Arceus, who let out another one of his moves: Protect. Just as the spheres of energy were about to hit him, he activated a shield which deflected the spheres back to the Dimentios. The clones dissapeared while the real one took damage. "Heh, you've got a lot of tricks up your sleep, I must admit, but I have merchandise I would like to show. Now, what say you? Shall we enjoy the sight of all things crumbling together?" No respone came. "Not much of a talker, huh? That's too bad..." Dimentio snapped his fingers, and the Pokemon World was destroyed in an instant. Both beings survived, however, and were transported into another universe. Darth Vader vs. Doctor Doom Vader awoke to see himself in a jungle. "What is the meaning of this?" he said before being grabbed by his adversary, Doctor Doom, who laughed as a T-Rex walked up and roared. He attempted to feed Darth Vader to the dinosaur, whom was cut by his lightsaber. Doctor Doom then charges at Darth Vader, knocking him through trees until suddenly, a flash of light revealed a demonic jester and a llama-like creature with a wheel around it, who were fighting against each other. "So, you turned out to be alive after all? No matter..." Dimentio said as he conjured up an energy sphere, three of them aiming at each of the combatants. Doctor Doom's armor protected him, only to be attacked by Arceus, who was using Seismic Toss, and simply dodged the other way when his energy sphere was about to hit him. Darth Vader attempted to slash Dimentio, who simply teleported. "It is pointless to resist." Vader said as he conjured up balls of Sith Lightning, attempting to attack all three. Dimentio countered his with an energy sphere of his own, Doctor Doom lunged at Darth Vader, grabbing him once more. "And now, I strike like an unseen dodgeball in an empty gymnasium..." Dimentio said. He attempted to destroy this world as well, but Arceus beat him to it, opening a wormhole and taking them both inside, leaving both Darth Vader and Doctor Doom to fight against each other again. Scrooge McDuck vs. Shovel Knight Scrooge pulls a cannon out from under the table, aims it at Shovel Knight and fires a cannon ball at him. Shovel Knight uses his fishing rod to catch the cannon ball and send it back at Scrooge, causing both him and the cannon to fall through the floor and into a vault of gold coins. He screams and swims away when he sees the cannon fall into the coins with him, only to be accompanied by a flash of light, revealing Arceus, who used Zen Headbutt on Dimentio to prevent him from destroying the world they came out from. Shovel Knight goes down and used the ladder, only to see the two gods fighting amongst each other and decided to join the fun. Scrooge McDuck dived into his gold as an energy sphere was about to hit him. Dimentio laughed. "A bit cliche, hopping between universes during the fight. But hey, I always love a good battle royale. En garde, it's time to give you all a real show..." Dimentio said. Scrooge jumps out of the coins and manages to block another attack from Dimentio. The two then clash some more until Arceus used Zen Headbutt on Dimentio. Scrooge tries to pogo on Shovel Knight, with no effect. Meanwhile, Arceus was still fighting Dimentio, and used Psychic to slam Dimentio into the wall. Dimentio used his magic to melt some of the coins down into a sword, and Arceus did the same. The two weapons clashed while in the background, Scrooge McDuck was still fighting Shovel Knight. "Ha! You're swordsman ship is like that of an insect's mom. Give up." Dimentio laughed. Arceus scoffed and swung his sword at Dimentio. The two were locked in a duel until both their swords sunk into the sea of gold. Arceus then summoned another wormhole, using Seismic Toss to throw Dimentio in it, and went in as a pissed-off Scrooge used the Shovel Blade to cut Shovel Knight's head off. Eggman vs Wily The armies of Both Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily confront each other, with Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily leading in their Eggmobile and Wily UFO respectively. "Attack!!! For the Eggman Empire!" Eggman shouted. "Fool, my might is superior, attack!" Wily replied. Three Buzz Bombers fire at four Mets but thanks to their protective hard hats, the Mets are protected and destroy the Buzz Bombers. Three Moto Bugs charge at a Paozo, but get bowled over by a ball thrown by the Paozo. Two Sniper Joes jump over the Paozo and begin to destroy a group of Egg Pawns until only two of them are left standing. Three SWATbots appear to aid the Egg Pawns but they cannot get through the Sniper Joes' shields. Instead, the Sniper Joes return fire and destroy the Egg Pawns and SWATbots. Meanwhile, Dimentio and Arceus warped through a wormhole, onto a nearby building. They fly up back into the air and get into fighting poses, ignoring the carnage below. Arceus charged towards Dimentio with Extreme Speed, and his response, simply teleporting the other way. "My, my. What a fiesty temper you have. Attacking me blindly for no apparent reason. You must still be sad that I have destroyed your world, oh well. Time to-" A flying Eggbot slammed Dimentio in the face. Seeing this, Arceus opened another wormhole and threw him and Dimentio inside. Wormhole Space Dimentio and Arceus traded blows from one another, both sides were never giving up as they traveled through the wormhole. When they reached deep space, however, Dimentio wrapped a box around Arceus before speaking. "You were fun to be around, I must admit, but alas, I'll have to end it with a bang." Dimentio said. He snapped his fingers, intending to kill Arceus. When the smoke cleared, however, Arceus was standing unharmed. "How, impossible!" Dimentio said as Arceus just glared at him. The Master of Dimensions yelled out as he got hit by a hunk of psychic energy. Arceus had apparently used Future Sight in the duration of the battle. He had enough of that demonic clown. Using Pshycic to hold him in place, Arceus decided to finish it. "JUDGEMENT!" An echoing voice was heard as a beam of holy energy went towards Dimentio. "There is...nothing left for me... but I will come back... stronger than ever, and you... you're game will end..." Dimentio was soon engulfed in the beam, and since he had destroyed countless universes, it was too much for him to handle. . K.O. Arceus looked at where Dimentio was, and teleported to another universe as he thought about how to bring back the countless worlds that Dimentio has destroyed. Results Omniversia999: If I had anything to say, that was pretty amazing. Wiz: While Arceus and Dimentio had similar levels of power and durability among other things, Arceus had one signature ability that Dimentio could not be able to counteract. Boomstick: That was his signature move, Judgement. Wiz: Judgement is said to have worked more efficiently on evil people, and with Dimentio destroying countless worlds since who knows when, it would have definetly killed him. Boomstick: Welp, looks like Dimentio had to face Judgement, one day or another. Wiz: The winner is Arceus. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Omniversia999 Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles